


Hidden Among Us

by MMK13



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMK13/pseuds/MMK13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter leaves Casey with a secret she doesn't want to hold, Alex is back in NYC. Casey struggles with her best friend obligations, her own feelings for Olivia, and a new woman who keeps saving her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fan fiction, but I wanted to change a few things in this story.

Three years in the DA's office and I was still running errands like a bitch. I sighed heavily as I rode the elevator to the fifth floor. The soft ding brought me out of my sulking and I walked onto the deserted floor. I glanced at my watch and reminded myself that no one would be here at this time of night. If this was anything like my office as soon as six o'clock rolled around everyone scattered like rats in daylight.

I looked around for any sign of life before walking further onto the floor. I heard soft muttering down the hall and cautiously followed. As I approached, I heard the voice become stronger, I couldn't help but recognize the voice yet I was unable to place it. I turned the envelope over in my hands hoping that I wasn't disturbing something. I knocked on the door that was open and saw a woman sitting muttering to herself facing the plate glass windows that exposed the high rise of the city. I stood silently at the threshold and waited as the woman turned her chair towards me.

"Alex?"

"Huh?" she asked as if coming out of a trance. She looked up her eyes meeting mine before muttering, "oh fuck."

It was hard to imagine that those beautiful lips uttered such a crude word. I was absolutely stunned to see Alexandra Cabot sitting behind a desk acting as Bureau Chief. I felt my mouth hanging and quickly tried to close it before drool came out.

I pieced together a sentence to stop the awkwardness that was lingering between us, "uh how long have you been Bureau Chief?" I asked noticing the gold name plate on her desk.

"Arthur called me and asked when I returned after the trial."

"I thought you went back into witness protection..."

"I did, Antonio and I were moved to a safe house in Virginia. He was put into foster care and adopted shortly after… I, uh, didn't know where to go, so I came back to New York."

"Does anyone know you're back in New York?"

"Yes," she said offering no more details.

"What about Elliot, Munch, Don and… Olivia?" I asked all but yelling. I saw the pain in Olivia's face at the mere mention of Alex. She had confided in me that they had once had a relationship before Alex was forced into witness protection, and that no woman since had compared to Alex. When Alex came back to testify, the chemistry between them was undeniable. I begged for my best friend to have some kind of closure, but it appeared unlikely since Alex never told Olivia she was back in New York.

Deep in my thoughts I didn't hear Alex timidly ask about the squad she left behind.

"I'm sorry what?"

"How are Elliot, Munch, Don and... Liv?" she asked looking down at her hands.

I followed her gaze and saw the huge engagement ring on her finger, "You're engaged?" How could Alex be engaged, she couldn't have been in New York for that long.

She absently moved the ring around her finger as if searching for an answer, "Yes, I'm engaged."

"How?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked in defeat.

"You broke her heart Alexandra Cabot! I hope to hell it was worth it because you'll never hear her admit it!" With that I spun on my heel and walked out of her office.

Her broken voice called to me as I walked back towards the elevator but I refused to turn around and acknowledge her. The damage was already done.

A soft hand touched my shoulder as the elevator called to the floor. I turned around but kept my hand on the door signaling my fading patience.

"How—how is Olivia?" She asked with desperation.

"Empty."

Her perfectly shaped lips quivered at my statement and words tried to form, but I stopped her with a hand. "You know where to find her," was all I said hoping she'd realize the bread crumb I was throwing her.

I let the elevator door close and Alexandra Cabot disappear from my life once again. I knew the repercussions of her stay in SVU would always linger.


End file.
